Mobile Suit Gundam: 0095 Ghosts of Zeon
'0095: Ghosts of Zeon' Ghosts of Zeon is a collaborative roleplay started by John_234. It is set during the Universal Century, a few years after the events of Char's Counterattack, and just before the events of Gundam Unicorn. It focuses on the events of the 17th R.M.S. (Reserve Mobile Suit Team) as they fight the dogged remnants of Zeon and Neo-Zeon. The unit has to go on with obsolete equipment and limited support as the Federation winds down its war efforts. The story has a strong focus on realism and is primarily one regarding grunt suits and everyday soldiers. Plot (Ongoing) Recruits for the 17th were ordered to ship out to Dakar to organize for their first missions. However, during a training exercise a nearby remnant hideout waes discovered. The Zeons decided to hit the base with a pre-emptive attack, forcing the under-staffed and under-armed force to fight back. Timeline 0095 U.C. *Feb 13 - New mobile suits arrive at Dakar Base, along with the first of the new pilots. *Feb 14 - Zeon Remnant position found several kilometers out, hidden right in the training areas of the base. *Feb 15 - Artillery bombardment starts on the position. Remnants initiate counter-attack. Characters *Ensign Sato Kojima: CO of 17th RMS. Previously wing leader for Ra Cailum's Jegan team. *Ensign Krista Bishop: Current team leader for Ra Cailum's Jegans. *MCPO Jack Jackson *MCPO Farin Rovak *PO2 Henry Lance *PO2 Illya Einzbern *PO3 Daniel Realer *PO3 Teddy Nickals 17th R.M.S. Based Earth-side in Dakar, with roughly twenty mobile suits available to it. It is less well-equipped than the 18th, 19th, 13th and 22nd, but is said to have more competent pilots than most. They have the Pegasus V-class assault carrier "Destrier" assigned to them. Mobile Units *RB-89 Ball II - Used by the 17th RMS and many other units to conduct repairs and conduct inspections. Being compact and inexpensive, they're also frequently found on shuttles for self defense. *RMS-179 / RGM-79R "GM-II" - If a unit lacks Jegans, GM-IIIs, and Nemos, they will always have GM-IIs on hand. Completely subpar in terms of combat performance, but durable and reliable. *MSA-003 "Nemo" - After some finagling with high command, Kojima managed to secure Nemos as their mainstay unit for combat. The Nemo is a popular choice for other reserve units, which often cannot get Jegans. A rounded design with decent armaments and good armor. *RGM-79SE "GM Space Command II" - A few of these were requisitioned for space combat. While the older linear interface can be confusing to many, they are very agile, durable and forgiving to fly. *RGC-83 "GM Cannon II" - Dated fire-support units upgraded with a better cooling system and panoramic cockpit. A common sight alongside GM-IIs and Nemos. *D-50B "Loto" - An older, experimetnal suit that's seemingly fallen into disuse, the Loto suffers from a complex interface that overwhelms the single pilot, though it has plentiful firepower and the ability to transform into a tank-like state. *RGM-79SP "GM Sniper II" - Though quite old by this point, these high-performance suits are treasured for their devastating beam rifles, and see frequent use, upgraded with panoramic displays. *RGM-86R "GM-III" - Commonly used by commanding officers in reserve units, and widely for base defenses. Relatively powerful, its more than competitive with the Jegan and highly prized. *RGM-88X "Jeddah" - Leftovers from Londo Bell, these experimental suits were made in modest numbers before the Jegans. With less armor, but more weapons and raw engine power, they are difficult machines. Modifications have made them much easier to pilot, but they're still challenging. *RGM-89 "Jegan" - The mainstay of EFSF forces, the Jegan and its upgraded "D" variant see battle on every front... aside from those patroled by the less-fortunate units. It is reliable, agile and well-armed. *RGM-89S "Prototype Stark Jegan" - A two-man assault mobile suit upgrade with AMBAC binders, large missile racks and armor. Somewhat unusual in design, its two-man crew makes it highly effective in assaults against fortifications and spacecraft. Common in many frontline units, but being replaced by the newer mass-production model. *RGM-89S "Stark Jegan" - Many a pilot has a fanatical love affair with the Stark Jegan, which has legendarily good mobility, firepower and armor. They are sparse, saved for large offensive operations, but their pilots quickly become aces. *EMS-10X Zudah - (Upcoming!) *RMX-179E "Ez8 GM" (Upcoming!) Notes Category:Stories